


Day 11: Snogging in Front of the Fireplace

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing happens here...actually nothing.  Enjoy some pointless holiday fluff XP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Snogging in Front of the Fireplace

The upside to the holiday season is that it gives Dean plenty of time to sleep in – especially useful when you have a fussy baby keeping you up at night.

Usually Beth’s pretty good at sleeping through the night, but every once in a while she wakes up and keeps one of her dads up with her.  Tonight, it’s Dean’s turn.

He’s pacing the living room, crying daughter in his arms, trying to keep her from waking up Cas.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he soothes, rubbing a hand up and down her tiny back, “it’s alright.  Shhh, go back to sleep, baby girl.”

It takes a while, but she finally settles, cries easing into gentle, sleepy whimpers, and Dean slowly sinks down onto the sofa, not wanting to jostle her as she falls asleep.

Once she’s finally quiet, Dean takes a while to just watch his little girl as she dozes.  He’s so entranced by her tiny features that he doesn’t hear Cas until the other man flicks on the fireplace in front of him.

“It’s cold out here,” Cas murmurs, settling beside Dean on the couch.

Dean eases an arm out from under his daughter to wrap around his husband.  “Sorry,” he says, “I was trying to quiet her down before she woke you up.”

“She didn’t,” Cas tells him, leaning into the touch “The empty side of the bed did.”

“Aww,” Dean teases, turning to press a kiss to Castiel’s smiling lips. “Sap.”

Cas hums his agreement against Dean’s mouth.

They stay like that for a moment, exchanging lazy kisses in the warmth of the flickering fire, until Beth shifts in her sleep, reminding them of her presence.

“We should probably stop making out in front of our daughter,” Dean chuckles.

“Probably,” Cas agrees.  He reaches over and scoops Beth gently out of Dean’s arms.  “I’ll put her to bed,” he says, a smile creeping onto his face as he kisses Dean one more time, “and then I’ll be right back.”

Dean leans back into the couch, relaxing as he waits for his husband to return.

* * *

Castiel smiles as he sets his daughter back down in her crib, taking the time to smooth a hand over her soft hair.

“Goodnight, little one,” he whispers.  He leans down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead before heading into the living room to rejoin his husband.

When he gets there, of course, he finds that Dean is just as asleep as Beth.

A smile spreads across Cas’s face as he realizes just how similar his husband and daughter look in sleep.  Then Dean begins to snore lightly and Cas can’t help but chuckle – Beth certainly doesn’t do that.

He should wake Dean up and drag him back to their bedroom, sparing them both stiff necks in the morning, but Castiel can’t bring himself to disturb the sleeping man.  So he just turns off the fireplace and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch before curling up on the sofa next to his husband.

Castiel presses a soft kiss to Deans forehead, snuggling in closer and drifting comfortably off to sleep.


End file.
